The Calm Before The Storm
by Madam Mare
Summary: C/O. Olivia was practically shaking in anger. Damn her for not reacting. Damn her for looking so damn sexy standing there with her hands on her hips, daring Olivia to continue.


A scene from the Cold Case episode Thicker Than Thieves inspired this fic. Dialogue was taken from the episode and does not belong to me.

Note: Yet another random one-shot. No, I didn't forget about Extradition, I am trying to work on it now. And once again I hate the ending! Also, if anyone would like to take a moment and cuss out my new USB drive with me…I started a sequel of sorts to 'One Drawer Higher' and when I went to open it up to work on it some more, half of it is all funky symbols and it says I need to install something…argh!

XXXX

Olivia Benson was pissed. Screw pissed. She was pissed to the nth degree. Their hotheaded ADA had just screwed her…royally. So she had been a little rough with a suspect. '_So the fuck what?_' she fumed angrily to herself as she stomped down the semi-darkened hall of One Hogan Place.

"You turned me into IAB, didn't you?" Olivia accused as she flung open the door to Casey's office, slamming it behind her.

Casey looked up from her file in surprise. "Your charm never ceases to amaze," she scoffed at the detective.

"You're not even denying it. Unbelievable!" Olivia angrily raked her fingers through her hair.

"I got asked a question! Answered honestly," Casey stood up. "Try it sometime."

"Where I come from, when we have a problem with someone, we tell them!" Olivia glared at the ADA who was infuriatingly calm.

"Where I come from we don't tolerate screw ups!" Casey retorted.

"What's your problem?" Olivia was practically shaking in anger. Damn her for not reacting. Damn her for looking so damn sexy standing there with her hands on her hips, daring Olivia to continue.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"You're pissed I never made a move!" 'Shit, did I say that out loud?' Olivia cringed.

"Come on Olivia, I figured you were smarter than that," Casey's voice dripped with condescending sarcasm.

"Yeah, you got me all figured out, huh?"

"You're nothing if not predictable," Casey walked out from behind her desk.

Olivia gave her a hard stare. Then without warning she grabbed a chair from in front of the ADA's desk and flipped it over as she threw it. "See that coming?" she sneered.

"Go ahead! Destroy everything!" Casey dared her. "It's what you're good at," she twisted the previously dug in knife.

Olivia stepped up, getting in the young attorney's face, "You have no idea what I'm capable of," she all but growled.

Casey met her stare, refusing to back down, "Is that right?"

Olivia's eyes darkened in a battle of wills with Casey's stormy green orbs. Both refused to back down. Olivia could feel the heat radiating off of Casey's body, was close enough to feel her breath against her skin.

'Damn her, damn her, damnherdamnher!' Olivia thought before giving in to temptation. She lunged for the redhead's lips, knees going weak when she heard Casey moan into her mouth upon contact.

Half expecting Casey to pull back and slap her at any second, she was surprised when she felt Casey's hands on her. Her nails raked across her back and dug into tense muscles. She stepped closer to Casey, forcing her back against her desk as she threaded her fingers into the strawberry blond tresses. Their bodies battled for dominance as their lips left bruising kisses. Casey finally surrendered to Olivia, allowing the detective to lean her back onto her desk while her other arm wildly swept away the papers that were on it.

Olivia's lips abandoned Casey's and turned their attention to the smooth skin of her neck. She sucked, kissed, and nibbled her way down to the sensitive flesh of Casey's collarbone. Her finger's left Casey's hair and found their way to one of her long legs.

Olivia's solid form pressing her against the hard oak was driving Casey wild and she couldn't help the second moan that escaped her mouth when she felt Olivia's hand trail from her knee to her thigh.

Casey arched her body into Olivia's as if a jolt of electricity ripped through her veins when their lips once again connected. Her head banged painfully against the desk, but she couldn't find it in her to care at the moment. Olivia's fingers traced a tantalizing path from her leg up to her ribcage. The detective smiled when she felt Casey's muscles tense and jump at her gentle touch.

Olivia pulled back momentarily, meeting with Casey's lust filled eyes. Seeing that Casey wanted what was happening just as much as she did, she continued. Her lips found Casey's erratic pulse point on her neck and gently kissed the bruising flesh around it.

Casey gasped at the gentle contact. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure when she felt Olivia's fingers slowly begin to unbutton her blouse '_Damn_,' was her last thought as she lost herself in Olivia's caresses. '_What the hell took so long?_'

Finito!

Note: And, yeah, I tried to make them do the naked pretzel dance…but I'm at work and I just couldn't. )


End file.
